<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Done For by kueble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333676">Done For</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble'>kueble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lambert goes to see Aiden's band for the first time and it's more than he planned for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Done For</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Tumblr prompt: for the prompt list, maybe lambden 33 plus 64? One partner being shy after watching the other be amazing onstage? :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lambert isn’t quite sure what he was expecting, but this wasn’t it.</p>
<p>When Aiden mentioned he was in a band, it didn’t seem like that big of a deal, just an offhand comment thrown out there for fun.  They’ve only been dating a few months, so it’s taken some time for Lambert’s schedule to line up with one of their gigs, but he is one hundred percent cancelling all his future plans to make sure he’s at every single show.  Because Aiden is the most gorgeous thing Lambert has ever seen, but Aiden <i>drumming</i>?</p>
<p>It’s a sin Lambert will gladly trade his soul for.</p>
<p>Like, sign him up.  He’s done for.  He’s not even sure he heard a single thing the singer had to say, just stood there in a trance as soon as Aiden walked on stage and twirled his drumsticks in those ridiculously long fingers before clacking them together to start the beat.</p>
<p>Aiden plays the drums like he lives life: wild and untamed, a force to be reckoned with.  By the time the first song is over, his hair is a mess, just sweaty curls hanging around his face.  Lambert would give anything to run his hands through it, to tug on it while Aiden moans and looks at him under those impossibly long lashes.</p>
<p>He spends most of the show trying to hide his hard-on behind the high bar tables.  Thankfully he doesn’t know anyone in here, and his face is so grumpy that people tend to leave him alone.  The worst part is how much Aiden obviously <i>knows</i> what he’s doing to him.  He spends the night winking and blowing him kisses, all while being a complete beast on the drums.</p>
<p>It’s unfair, is what it is.</p>
<p>By the time their set is over, Lambert is bouncing on his feet, all keyed up with no release on hand.  Thankfully he doesn’t have to wait long for Aiden to come out, swaying his hips like the goddamn slut that he is.  He doesn’t even both with a greeting, just drags him into a sloppy kiss, Aiden doing his best to climb him while they make out in the dimly lit bar.</p>
<p>“Like the show?” Aiden asks, quirking his eyebrow because he’s a cocky bastard.</p>
<p>“You’re a fucking menace,” Lambert tells him, laughing as he leans down to nip at his neck.</p>
<p>“What do you need?”</p>
<p>“You, alone in a room.  A closed door would be nice, but I’m not going to be picky after watching you do all that,” Lambert admits, laughing when Aiden shoots him an innocent look.</p>
<p>“What did I do?” He asks, dramatically batting his eyelashes.</p>
<p>“You damn well know,” Lambert growls at him, but Aiden just giggles and takes his hand before leading him down a dark hallway.  </p>
<p>“Guys, I got dibs!” he shouts as he pulls Lambert into what looks like a dressing room.  The bar isn’t very big, so it’s kind of a mess, but Lambert could care less at this point.  Aiden locks the door behind them and leans back against it, smirking evilly.</p>
<p>“I hate you,” Lambert mumbles as he captures Aiden’s mouth in a harsh kiss.  Aiden laughs into it, hands coming up to grasp Lambert’s shoulders as their mouths slant together.  Lambert loses himself in the kiss, head spinning as their tongues slide together.</p>
<p>“You really, really don’t,” Aiden pants out when they pull apart.  Lambert whines and bends down to nip at the soft skin of his neck.  He doesn’t bother answering, because they both know how absolutely crazy he is about Aiden.  Thankfully it’s mutual, so he gets to do things like graze his teeth over the sensitive spot beneath Aiden’s ear just to hear him keen and arch into it.</p>
<p>“I wanna suck you off,” Lambert says instead, and Aiden nods wildly, laughing at how quickly Lambert drops to his knees and starts working to get his jeans unbuttoned.  He tugs them down along with his underwear, eager to get his mouth on him.</p>
<p>There’s a bead of pre-come at the tip, and Lambert laps at it before swallowing him down, taking in as much as he can on the first go.  Aiden groans above him and his hands fly to Lambert’s head, tangling in his short hair, tugging gently as he starts to move.</p>
<p>He gets too ambitious and chokes a bit, but Aiden just hisses out a quick, “look at how much you’re gagging for it, choking so prettily for me,” and Lambert moans as slides back down.  He runs his hands down Aiden’s thighs, scratching lightly with his nails just to feel him shiver.  Aiden’s leaking steadily on his tongue, the bitter taste flooding his senses.</p>
<p>All he can feel is the solid weight of Aiden on his tongue, the steady pressure of his fingers on his scalp, just holding, not forcing.  He’s overwhelmed by the musky scent of him, buries his nose in his pubes to get closer.  He feels the head of Aiden’s prick hitting the back of his throat and swallows, moaning around him when Aiden whimpers in response.</p>
<p>“So fucking good for me,” Aiden growls at him, his thighs starting to shake.  Lambert hollows his cheeks and sucks harder, swirling his tongue around the head every time he pulls back.  He could spend hours on his knees like this as long as Aiden keeps babbling broken praise at him.  </p>
<p>But it’s been a long night and it’s not going to take hours.  Aiden is whining and yanking on his hair, trying to pull him back with a hissed out, “close” but Lambert won’t let him, moves back just far enough so that he can taste his release as it hits his tongue.</p>
<p>Aiden tenses as he comes, spilling into Lambert’s mouth, the saltiness overpowering as he struggles to swallow it all down.  He knows he’s a mess, come dribbling from the corners of his mouth, but the awed look on Aiden’s face when he looks down at him is the best thing he’s ever seen.  </p>
<p>“Fuck, get up here,” Aiden orders as soon as he settles down, and Lambert can’t move quick enough.  Aiden slams their mouths together, licking traces of himself from Lambert’s mouth.</p>
<p>And then there’s hands on his belt, tugging it open before lowering his zipper.  He was so focused on getting Aiden off that he forgot about his own need, but it comes slamming back into him.  It’s enough to knock the breath out of him, and he whimpers as Aiden shoves a hand into his jeans and wraps a hand around him.</p>
<p>“Please,” Lambert begs, his face buried against Aiden’s neck.  He can’t do anything but rock against him, hips moving with Aiden’s strokes.  He’d be embarrassed as how close he is if the purpose of the whole fucking night wasn’t to get him as keyed up at possible.</p>
<p>“I got you, kitten,” Aiden tells him, and Lambert can <i>hear</i> the smirk in his voice.  He shivers, hips bucking as Aiden pumps him roughly.  Aiden licks at the sweaty-slicked skin between his neck and shoulder before biting down hard, and that’s all it takes to push him over the edge.  He cries out as he comes, making a mess of his pants and not caring one bit.  Aiden works him through it, milking him dry as he bites and sucks on his skin.</p>
<p>“Shit,” he says, chuckling as he collapses against Aiden.  Aiden just nuzzles him and wraps his arms around his back, rubbing calming circles over the top of his shirt.</p>
<p>“Sometimes I sing, too,” Aiden informs him, and Lambert whines into his curly hair.</p>
<p>“Fuck me,” he murmurs, mind too broken to process that right now.</p>
<p>“Come home with me and I will,” Aiden promises, and Lambert’s not an idiot, so of course he lets his boyfriend clean them both up as best as he can before following him out to his truck.</p>
<p>He’s never been one to hope for much, but he’s pretty sure he’s found his better half.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come play with me on <a href="https://kueble.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>